Industrial controllers are special-purpose computers utilized for controlling industrial processes, manufacturing equipment, and other factory automation, such as data collection or networked systems. In accordance with a control program, the industrial controller, having an associated processor (or processors), measures one or more process variables or inputs reflecting the status of a controlled system, and changes outputs effecting control of such system. The inputs and outputs may be binary, (e.g., on or off), as well as analog inputs and outputs assuming a continuous range of values. Control programs may be executed in a series of execution cycles with batch processing capabilities.
Measured inputs received from such systems and the outputs transmitted by the systems generally pass through one or more input/output (I/O) modules. These I/O modules serve as an electrical interface to the controller and may be located proximate or remote from the controller including remote network interfaces to associated systems. Inputs and outputs may be recorded in an I/O table in processor memory, wherein input values may be asynchronously read from one or more input modules and output values written to the I/O table for subsequent communication to the control system by specialized communications circuitry (e.g., back plane interface, communications module). Output modules may interface directly with one or more control elements, by receiving an output from the I/O table to control a device such as a motor, valve, solenoid, amplifier, and the like.
Various control modules of the industrial controller may be spatially distributed along a common communication link in several racks. Certain I/O modules may thus be located in close proximity to a portion of the control equipment, and away from the remainder of the controller. Data is communicated with these remote modules over a common communication link, or network, wherein modules on the network communicate via a standard communications protocol. Many industrial controllers can communicate via network technologies such as Ethernet (e.g., IEEE802.3, TCP/IP, UDP, EtherNet/IP, and so forth), ControlNet®, DeviceNet® or other network protocols (Foundation Fieldbus (H1 and Fast Ethernet) Modbus TCP, Profibus) and also communicate to higher level computing systems. Industrial controllers utilize the aforementioned technologies along with other technology to control multiple applications ranging from complex and highly distributed to more traditional and repetitious applications.
At the core of the industrial control system, is a logic processor such as a Programmable Logic Controller (PLC) or PC-based controller. Programmable Logic Controllers for instance, are programmed by systems designers to operate manufacturing processes via user-designed logic programs or user programs. The user programs are stored in memory and generally executed by the PLC in a sequential manner although instruction jumping, looping and interrupt routines, for example, are also common. Associated with the user program are a plurality of memory elements or variables that provide dynamics to PLC operations and programs. These variables can be user-defined and can be defined as bits, bytes, words, integers, floating point numbers, timers, counters and/or other data types to name but a few examples.
Modern control systems generally provide elementary status relating to diagnostic aspects of the system. This can include fault bits reflecting hardware detected failures such as watchdog timer values and can include software recorded information such as communications retry counters. Often times, PLC programmers write custom PLC code to monitor diagnostic bits or data and then write specialized control programs to respond to such data. This type activity can be very time consuming to develop and test an effective control solution that responds in accordance with detected diagnostic behavior. In addition, obtaining timely, useful and human-readable diagnostic data from the PLC or associated system can also be problematic. Moreover, most diagnostic bits or status elements that are provided by PLC's are relatively static in nature. Thus, controller programs that respond to such information generally are written in a reactive mode, whereby a potentially disruptive situation (e.g., PLC shut down) has already occurred before any type of corrective actions are performed.